


Somebody That I Used To Know

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face Punching, Gay Sex, Hungry For That D, Hungry Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Play Fighting, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: What if the ghost of your past revisits you? What then?
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i need practice writing again, and i need to write these characters for another fic. Which means this is just a bit of a test/prototype.

“You want to produce movies?! Why not try writing one first?!” 

She muttered under her breath, as she watched her lazy husband in front of the TV again. He’s been like that for years. A good for nothing washed up con, watching movies from a bygone era. Amanda had no idea why she was even with him anymore, hell what had she ever seen in him? He was fun back when they were younger, and that’s about it. She was fed up with his lack of life and slammed the door on her way out. Most likely to go find comfort in the arms of her yoga instructor. 

Those words on any other given day, Michael would’ve shrugged it off. But today was somehow different. It stuck and rattled around in his mind as he tried to watch another movie. 

“They don’t make ‘em like they used to.” 

It could’ve been just his whiskey addled brain, but he got to thinking. Maybe he should try writing a film? Didn’t he just say they don’t make movies like they used to? He could change that. 

“Yeah why the fuck not?!”

He got up from his well worn spot on the couch and bee lined to his dusty office. His office hadn’t been used in ages, nor his laptop. In fact he couldn’t even remember when the last time he used it was. The ancient computer finally booted up and he opened word. 

“Now, what?”

The stark white emptiness of the page blinded him for minutes on end. He tried to will his brain to write something, anything. But to no avail. What felt like hours rolled by when it finally hit him. Westerns, he’d write a western! 

Scenes, plots, action. They all dripped from his mind and onto the page. He hadn’t felt this motivated or compelled in a long time. No matter what he couldn’t stop now! 

The character was a slick, rough around the edges asshole. With a penchant to getting himself stuck in awful situations. Who also didn’t take shit from anyone. Michael wrote on about all of the fights the character found himself in. All of the heists he pulled to get rich.

As he wrote on a bizarre feeling came over him. Almost like deja vu. Why did this character feel familiar to him? Was it because this character was him in a movie? No that couldn’t be it, who was he basing him off of? Then like a bullet right between the eyes, it hit him. 

“He’s Trevor…”

Michael slammed the laptop shut and groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Trevor Philips, that’s one name he hadn’t thought of in a decade. No, that’s a lie. In the beginning he was all he thought about. In the beginning he reassured himself that it was for the best what happened that day in North Yankton. But deep down he knew it was just another hard pill he had to swallow. 

He fucking missed him, as bat shit crazy as he was. Missed him enough to write him into a screenplay. His very first at that. 

His hands instinctively opened the drawer and he pulled out a photo. The only photo he had in his entire office. It was of them both young. Back when they thought they could take on the world. Before Amanda and his family. 

Michael took another swig of his whiskey and got to thinking about the good old days. How some heists didn’t come out the way either of them expected. But at the end of the day they had each other. His mind went to a particular day after a successful robbery. 

That day changed everything. 

////Flashback\\\\\\\

They both came back high on the rush of their latest robbery. Michael fell back onto the bed and breathed out a content sigh. He continued to talk to Trevor who only grunted his responses. 

“So that was crazy right?! I thought after you shot the clerk, all hell would break lose.” 

“…”

He slowly sat up and saw Trevor petrified. His vision glued to the ground. 

“T? Are you okay?” 

“…”

“Trevor?”

The taller man rushed over and quickly pulled down Michael’s pants and boxers and sucked his tip in one fluid motion. The speed of it all freaked Michael out, but he was too late to respond. 

“Whoa T, what the fuck?!” 

Michael tried to push him off but Trevor only sank down lower. To the point that Michael felt the back of his throat. 

“Oh my fucking god T!” 

He groaned, unable to hold back. 

Trevor looked up and Michael saw the twinkle in his eyes. As he bobbed his head up and down, he fondled Michael’s balls with his other hand. 

It didn’t take him long before he was shooting hot cum into Trevor’s waiting mouth. The crazy man swallowed everything and sucked him dry. Trevor pulled off with an obscene pop and wiped his mouth. 

“Warn a guy next time!”

Michael fell back onto the sofa and breathed heavily.

“So how was it?” 

He asked Michael who was too far gone to reply. 

The room grew quiet, too quiet. Trevor grew anxious and he started pacing the room.

Just then Michael surged up and grabbed the taller man’s neck. He pulled him down into a searing hot kiss. And he tasted himself on his friend’s sinful tongue. 

////Back to present day\\\\\\\

Michael looks down and notices he’s rock hard from the memory. 

He pulls himself out and slowly unfold his foreskin. God he feels like a teen again, his cock is already leaking precum. Then he grabs some lube from what looks like years ago, and his hands slowly but firmly trace his cock. 

Usually he liked to masturbate fast, to get it over with. But today he wanted to enjoy the moment. 

Memories of that night change and in his minds eye he sees Trevor older now between his legs sucking him off. What a beautiful sight. 

He imagines his hands finding the back of his friend’s head. Entangling in the hair, what’s left of his hair anyway. Causing a low rumble from the man beneath him. 

“You’re so fucking hot.”

Trevor keens from the praise and enthusiastically sucks harder.

He remembers the feeling of Trevor's wet hungry mouth around him. He remembers the sensation of being deep throated by him. Michael’s head falls back as he picks up the pace. He was getting close. 

He came all over his hand and a feeling of euphoria came over him. When the cloud began to clear he swore he felt the ghost of a name on his lips. Had he screamed Trevor’s name when he came? 

“Fuck it, no one is even home.” 

Just then from somewhere in his house he heard one of the doors bust open. And a familiar voice call his name. 

“MICHAEL!” 

It couldn’t be, could it? 

“Trevor?!”


	2. Chapter 2

“So you back stabbing lying fat fuck are still alive after all?! And living well I can see!” 

“Trevor?! What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Trevor punches Michael square in the face, in lue of answering his question. 

“Ow what the fuck T?!” 

“That’s for lying to me and making me think you were dead for 10 years! You fucking snake!”   
“I guess I deserve it.” 

“Oh no you don’t! Don’t you dare go into your self deprecating, bull shit. You narcissistic fuck!” 

Michael shuts up and offers Trevor some whiskey. 

“So what have you been doing before little old me came knocking? Wasting away in front of the TV like a sad suburban house wife?!” 

“No actually if you really want to know I was writing a screenplay.” 

“Oh ho ho. So now you’re a screenwriter? Lemme look at this shit!” 

“Wait no!” 

Trevor went to his office where Michael just came out of and surveyed the room. He noticed the lube next to the laptop and the soiled tissue in the waste basket. 

“Looks like you were doing more than writing Michael.” 

“…”

Trevor opens the laptop and is surprised it wasn’t on some porn site. He sat down and started reading the script. 

“Not bad. This guy kind of sounds familiar.” 

Just then he noticed the photo. He swept it up before Michael could hide it from him. 

“You kept this?!” 

“Yeah…”

“Michael…”

“What?” 

“Who were you jerking off to?” 

“…”

“Michael, answer the fucking question!” 

“No!” 

Trevor swiftly got up from the chair and in one motion swung Michael down onto it. 

“Whoa, what the fuck T!” 

“I’m still fucking pissed at you! But I’ve missed this!” 

He quickly unzips Michael’s pants and pulls out his slightly hard cock. 

“T, stop! I just came earlier I don’t think I can get it up again so soon!” 

“You better sugar tits!” 

Michael was shocked that after having just came moments earlier, his cock was ready and waiting for round two. He felt young again. 

Nothing compared to it, not even the fantasy from earlier. Michael’s hands instinctively found their way to Trevor’s hair. What left of his thinning hair anyway. And Trevor mewed as he continued his ministrations on the dick in his mouth. 

The thick cock felt heavy and familiar on T’s tongue. His tongue swirled around Michael’s cock remembering the taste of him and his salty precum. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked and bobbed his head back and forth. All of the same tricks and motions he remembered from their early days came back to him. In fact it felt like nothing had changed. He felt like he had come home. 

Trevor began humping Michael’s leg like a pathetic dog. He hated what his friend always made him turn into. But secretly deep down he fucking loved it, and he missed it something awful. No one else had this affect on him. And he was ready and willing to go back to this. 

His left hand played with his friend’s balls as the other traced his thighs. As words spilled out of Michael’s mouth, each one praising Trevor on. Both were too far gone to care about the ramifications of any of it. 

“Oh you’re so good baby.” 

“You’re so good to me.” 

“Yes, oh my god. Fuck T!” 

Before he could tell him he was close he came in that searing hot mouth. And Trevor just like in his dream, milked him for every drop. Michael was too overstimulated and tired to push him off. As T kept going, he lapped at the spent cock as his own hips thrust forward and he came in his pants. All from rubbing off on his friend. 

Trevor pushes Michael back further into the chair as he sits on his lap. They both wince as their spent cocks brush. 

“So you fat fuck. How was that?! Better than your little dream of me?” 

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm practicing describing more of the smutty scenes but i felt like this was way more descriptive than my past works. Hope you liked it! I love these two and i definitely need to write more of them!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. It was originally gonna be a one shot but I need Trevor to see what Michael. Also I haven't actually finished the game yet XD so bare with me if I got anything wrong.
> 
> You can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CAPTAINofdaSHIP) for updates and more shipping content.


End file.
